Amo a ¿mi rival?
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: Gray y Natsu están comenzando a sentir sentimientos más de amistad entre ellos pero ambos son tercos e idiotas para admitirlo, aunque también recibirán una pequeña ayuda de sus amigos para confesarse o por lo menos que admitan sus sentimientos ¿Quiénes serán los que ayudaran? ¿Lograran unir a Gray y Natsu? Pareja: Gratsu Advertencia: Yaoi, Lime y/o Lemon en el transcurso del fic
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno creo que estoy poniéndome a escribir demasiado xD pero es que tengo tantas ideas en mi pervertida cabeza, este es un fic de esta pareja que me encanta *u* y no se diga del anime es mi favorito xD**

**Bueno sin más les dejo el primer capítulo, ojala los disfruten.**

* * *

Era de mañana en la cuidad de Fiore un peli rosa estaba caminando hacia el gremio más loco de la cuidad en busca de un trabajo y con quien hacerlo, ya que Lucy no se encontraba en la cuidad porque Erza y Wendy se la llevaron para un tipo de misión especial. Si no encontraba a alguien más se tendría que ir solo con Happy no es que le molestara pero le gustaba ir a las misiones junto a Lucy, Erza, Wendy y en un tiempo empezó a sentirse mejor con la compañía de cierto mago de hielo.

~ ¿Por qué será que ahora me siento mejor cuando estoy con Gray?~ pensó Natsu cerrando sus ojos mientras caminaba más lento y colocaba su mano en su barbilla.

Mientras Natsu caminaba pensativo sin abrir los ojos llego al gremio y choco con alguien, cayendo los dos al suelo quedando Natsu encima y la otra persona en el suelo.

-Duele- dijo Natsu molesto por haberse caído aunque algo o mejor dicho alguien amortiguo el golpe ~Pensé que el suelo era más duro~ pensó Natsu saltando en lo que sea que haya caído para comprobar que estaba en el suelo.

-Idiota levántate- dijo Gray molesto debajo de Natsu aunque este tenía un pequeño sonrojo desviando la mirada para que el peli rosa no lo notara-Fíjate por donde vas y levántate que pesas- dijo empujando a Natsu para que se levantara.

-L…lo siento G….Gray- dijo Natsu nervioso y sonrojado levantándose rápidamente de encima de Gray mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No importa solo fíjate por donde vas- dijo Gray con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Natsu nervioso- ¿quieres ir a algún trabajo por mientras vienen las chicas?- pregunto viendo que el peli rosa se puso más nervioso.

-M…me parece bien jaja- dijo Natsu riendo nervioso sin ver todavía a Gray ~ ¿Qué demonios me pasa?~ pensó dándose un golpe mental mientras trataba de calmarse -¿Qué trabajo tomaremos?- pregunto el peli rosa más calmado viendo al peli azul.

-Pues no se vamos a ver qué hay de trabajos- dijo Gray despreocupado caminando hacia el tablero de trabajos mientras Natsu lo seguía, ambos miraban el tablero pero no encontraban algún trabajo interesante o que les llamara la atención.

-Chicos si buscan trabajo les sugiero esto- dijo Mirajane llamando la atención de los chicos mientras tenía una sonrisa y se acercó a ambos- Este sería perfecto para ustedes dos- dijo señalando un trabajo en especial mientras su sonrisa se hacía más amplia y los dos chicos miraban el trabajo con curiosidad.

-Si se mira bien Mira- dijo Natsu viendo atentamente el trabajo que señalaba la peli blanco- y la paga es buena además tarda el tiempo en el que volverán Lucy, Erza, Wendy y Charle- dijo con una sonrisa- a mí me parece bien y ¿a ti Gray?- pregunto aun con la sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al peli azul pensativo.

-Si en lo que tardaremos es en el viaje nada más- dijo Gray mirando el trabajo que era de deshacerse de unos maleantes pero con solo llegar al lugar se tardarían 2 días de viaje- está bien vamos Natsu- dijo sonriéndole al peli rosa- gracias Mira-chan- dijo sonriéndole a la peli blanco.

-De nada un gusto ayudarlos- dijo Mirajane alejándose de los dos chicos con una sonrisa mientras llegaba a la par de su hermana menor- Parece que si irán al- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Lissana.

-Qué bueno que vayan sé que así uno de los dos actuara- dijo Lissana sonriendo viendo a los dos chicos que hablaban de lo más seguro como repartirían la recompensa y cuando se iban.

-Si eso espero yo también- dijo Mirajane bebiendo un poco de jugo- si no les daremos una pequeña ayudita con nuestro socio Happy- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa viendo como Lissana también reía.

-…..y nos veremos en 15 minutos en la estación del tren-dijo Gray indicando las instrucciones para que acabaran rápido y como lo había planeado, no es como si le molestara estar más tiempo con el torpe peli rosa pero no sabía cómo actuaria ahora que se sentía raro al estar con él, ya que cuando lo miraba y estaba junto al peli rosa su corazón latía más rápido, se sonrojaba y venían pensamientos que ni el mismo sabía que podía tener.

-Está bien, estaremos ahí en 15 minutos con Happy- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa corriendo rápidamente por su equipaje, saliendo del gremio en busca de Happy e ir a alistar sus cosas a su pequeña casa donde vivía junto a Happy.

-Tan imperativo como siempre- dijo Gray viendo salir corriendo al peli rosa ~Pero eso lo hace tan lindo~ pensó Gray sorprendiéndose por lo que pensó de Natsu ~ ¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿Desde cuando miro a Natsu lindo?~ pensó dándose un golpe mental por pensar en tonterías según él.

-Gray- dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa llamando la atención del peli azul que desde hace unos minutos estaba pensativo y dándose golpes mentales mientras que Lissana iba junto a ella.

-¿Qué sucede Mira-chan?- pregunto Gray curioso mientras miraba a las dos peli blancas acercarse a él.

-Solo queremos preguntarte algo- dijo Lissana con una sonrisa viendo la curiosidad en la mirada del peli azul.

-¿Qué piensas de Natsu?- pregunto Mirajane con una sonrisa muy amplia viendo como a Gray le salía un pequeño sonrojo y desviaba la mirada.

-Eh….pues pienso que es un idiota- dijo Gray algo nervioso por no saber que responder a esa pregunta que claramente Mirajane la dijo en doble sentido ~ ¡Cálmate idiota!~ pensó regañándose dándose por tercera vez en el día una bofetada mental.

-¡Gray! ¡Qué malo eres con Natsu!- dijo Lissana con un falso tono de molestia mientras se aguantaba de reír a carcajadas por la respuesta del peli azul y el nerviosismo que tenía.

-Pues yo pienso que es algo torpe pero igual es lindo- dijo Mirajane viendo que la expresión de Gray pasó de entre molestia y confusión y luego paso a molestia solamente.

-Yo pienso lo mismo Mira-nee- dijo Lissana con una sonrisa viendo a su hermana y después viendo al peli azul que parecía que lucía un poco molesto por lo que habían dicho las dos.

-Pues no entiendo como lo miran lindo a ese idiota- dijo Gray un poco molesto viendo a las dos hermanas quienes reían un poco- Yo me retiro- dijo caminando hacia la entrada del gremio igual de molesto ~Pero ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué me molesto al saber que alguien más mira a Natsu lindo? Espera, espera ¿Cómo que alguien más? ~ pensó Gray sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de nuevo mientras se revolvía los cabellos para calmarse un poco.

_Mientras tanto con Natsu._

El peli rosa estaba emocionado pero él no lo quería admitir ni lo admitiría aunque se lo dijeran, pero ir con Gray a una misión juntos, le hacía muy feliz y eso le estaban produciendo muchas preguntas en la cabeza, su don no era pensar pero ese día en especial andaba muy pensativo. Llego a la entrada su casa, el peli rosa aún seguía pensativo y se acercó donde Happy quien lo esperaba comiendo un pescado.

-Encontraste algún trabajo- dijo Happy con una sonrisa mientras acercándose a Natsu antes de que entrara a la casa.

-Si vamos a salir en un viaje de una semana por lo menos-dijo Natsu aun pensando que no paso desapercibido por el gato azul quien tenía una sonrisa traviesa ahora.

-¿Por qué estás tan pensativo Natsu?- dijo Happy con tono travieso mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reírse al ver que el peli rosa se sonrojo y desvió la mirada ~Parece ser que Mirajane me dijo la verdad~ pensó con una gran sonrisa.

-Por nada- dijo Natsu sonrojado y desviando la mirada mientras entraba a la casa para evitar futuras preguntas del gato azul ~Demonios~ pensó ahora molesto ~Nunca eh sido de pensar ¿Por qué de repente me sucede esto?~ pensó más molesto por su propia actitud.

-Ne, ne Natsu- llamo Happy al peli rosa que no le prestaba atención y lo ignoraba- Natsu no me ignores- dijo algo molesto por cómo se comportaba el peli rosa.

-¿Qué quieres Happy?- pregunto Natsu suspirando mientras miraba al gato azul guardar pescados en su equipaje para el viaje.

-¿Alguien ira con nosotros?- pregunto Happy metiendo un pescado en su boca- ¿Vendrá Lucy?- pregunto con un bocado de pescado en la boca mientras miraba curioso al peli rosa.

-No vendrá Lucy, solo vendrá Gray con nosotros, no vamos en 10 minutos- dijo Natsu desviando la mirada y con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente ~Enserio ¿no sé qué demonios me sucede?~ pensó sonrojándose un poco y dándose una bofetada mental.

-Jaja, está bien gracias por responder- dijo Happy riendo algo que le trajo un mal presentimiento a Natsu- vamos Natsu apúrate- dijo caminando fuera de la casa de ambos esperando al peli rosa.

-Ya voy- dijo Natsu terminando de empacar las cosas para el viaje y corriendo hacia la puerta cerrándola al mismo tiempo.

Ambos caminaban en silencio mientras cada uno pensaba en ciertas cosas, Happy que ya sabía que los dos idiotas se amaban tenía un plan a seguir para que estos dos se declararan o mejor dicho aceptaran sus sentimientos, pero el gato azul no ideo el plan quien lo hizo fue Mirajane, el solo seguiría las ordenes que la peli blanco le indicara. Con cada uno metido en sus pensamientos ambos llegaron a la estación de trenes donde tomarían un tren en cuatro minutos mientras caminaban se encontraron con Gray que los estaba esperando.

-Se tardaron mucho el tren está por salir- dijo Gray viendo a los dos que llegaban uno pensando y el otro riéndose por ver a cierto peli rosa pensativo- Vaya Natsu no te esfuerces mucho en pesar que no es lo tuyo- dijo tratando de burlarse del peli rosa pero al parecer este lo ignoro.

-…..- Natsu no decía nada solo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos ~Creo que no podré aguantar hasta el final del viaje~ pensó el peli rosa empezando a sentir nauseas ~Pienso que si voy con Happy llegaría más rápido pero no puedo dejar a Gray~ pensó viendo al peli azul que parecía algo molesto.

-Discúlpalo Gray al parecer esta distraído desde ayer- dijo Happy mirando a un peli azul molesto porque era ignorado por Natsu- a mí también me ignora- dijo suspirando mientras que gray aún seguía algo molesto porque el peli rosa lo ignoraba pero prestándole atención a Happy.

-¡Hey! ¡Natsu!- grito Gray muy cerca de Natsu haciéndolo saltar del susto y sonrojándose por la cercanía del mago de hielo ~Idiota sabe que no me gusta que me ignoren~ pensó molesto mientras miraba al peli rosa muy cuidadosamente ~Esperen, esperen Natsu esta sonrojado~ pensó viendo a Natsu más detenidamente y sorprendiéndose al mismo tiempo que le salía a él mismo un sonrojo.

-I….idiota no me asustes así- dijo Natsu nervioso, desviando la mirada para que no notaran el sonrojo que había en sus mejillas, pero vio de re ojo al peli azul que también estaba sonrojado ~Espera ¿Por qué Gray esta sonrojado?~ pensó mirando al peli azul que ahora desviaba la mirada.

-El tren sale en un minuto todos los pasajeros a bordo- dijo la voz de la estación de trenes para avisar que todos los pasajeros subieran al tren antes de partir llamando también la atención de los dos chicos mientras Happy se reía internamente por la actitud de ambos.

-V…..vamos si no nos deja el tren jaja- dijo Gray un poco nervioso por la compañía del peli rosa ~ ¡Cálmate idiota!~ pensó dándose otro golpe mental en el día mientras caminaba para subir al tren.

-S…si- dijo Natsu también nervioso siguiendo al peli azul ~Tengo que calmarme ¡Demonios!~ pensó Natsu molesto ~Yo no soy así~ pensó más molesto mientras tenía una lucha mental en su cabeza.

~Esto será divertido~ pensó Happy con una gran sonrisa siguiendo a los dos chicos, Natsu ya estaba mareado por subirse y Gray solo suspiraba por la reacción del peli rosa ~Mirajane pondré el plan en marcha ¡Aye!~ pensó Happy decidido subiendo al tren junto a Gray y Natsu.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado.**

**-¿Qué será el plan de Happy, Mirajane y Lissana?**

**-¿Habrán más parejas?- por supuesto que las habrán pero en el transcurso del fic.**

**-¿Gray y Natsu son algo idiotas?- si y mucho xD**

**Bueno sin más me despido de ustedes, esperare ansiosa sus reviews.**

**Bye abrazos y besos.**


	2. ¡Plan! ¿Fase 1?

_Bueno les traigo aquí por fin la conty *u* jaja joder estoy nerviosa hoy me dan los resultados de la U para ver si pase y si no paso créanme que me pondré triste y a llorar ;-; porque si no entro moriré DX pero bueno aquí les dejo la conty espero les guste. Mil gracias a todos los que escriben reviews y leen mi fic, sin más aquí les dejo la conty. _

* * *

Los dos entraron en el tren que aún no se movía pero el peli rosa ya se sentía mareado, lo peor era que no encontraban donde sentarse y Natsu ya estaba más que mareado con su cara morada a punto de vomitar mientras que Gray reía un poco porque siempre era lo mismo el peli rosa siempre se mareaba si se subían en algún transporte y para mal no había ido Wendy con ellos para que le hiciera el hechizo aunque este ya no parecía funcionar muy bien.

-Ha…..Happy mph- dijo Natsu mareado y con la cara morada mientras buscaba un asiento vacío porque si no moriría o eso pensaba el.

-Natsu nunca cambias- dijo Happy con tono burlón mientras se cubría la boca para que el peli rosa viera la gran sonrisa que tenía.

-Si idiota como siempre- dijo Gray en tono de broma pero preocupado a la vez por el peli rosa que estaba ahora de color azul.

¡C….cállate per...pervertido!- dijo Natsu tapando su boca para que no le saliera vomito mientras se agachaba en el suelo agarrando con su otra mano su estómago.

-Idiota para insultar no estás tan mal ¿verdad?- dijo Gray algo molesto por la actitud del peli rosa que ahora cambiaba de colores cada 10 segundos.

-Happy sal…..sálvame- dijo Natsu aun agachado en el suelo- ayu…ayuda- dijo queriéndose levantar del suelo pero el tren dio un movimiento brusco lo que hizo que este resbalara, el peli rosa espero el golpe pero no llego y vio que Gray le había sujetado de la cintura para que no cayera.

-Ten cuidado cabeza de chicle-dijo Gray con un pequeño sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada para que el peli rosa no lo notara-mira ahí hay unos puestos libres- dijo algo nervioso mientras colocaba el brazo de Natsu alrededor de su cuello para llevarlo hacia los puestos que estaban cerca de ellos.

-G…gracias Gray- dijo Natsu apenas audible pero el peli azul lo escucho perfectamente-….a pesar de ser un pervertido eres amable….- dijo en tono divertido ya que le gustaba pelear con el mago de hielo.

-¡Cállate cabeza de fosforo!- dijo Gray molesto después de todo él lo ayudaba y el peli rosa lo provocaba ~Idiota le ayudo y así me paga~ pensó molesto mientras miraba que Natsu tenía una sonrisa divertida aunque con sus mareos no duro mucho.

-Si no fueras pervertido tendrías puesta tu ropa-dijo Natsu con un pequeño sonrojo viendo al peli azul solo en calzoncillos ~ ¿Por qué me sonrojo si ya estoy acostumbrado a ver al cabeza de hielo desnudo?~ pensó algo confundido mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Dónde está mi ropa!?- grito Gray al darse cuenta que estaba en solo su ropa interior mientras veía que el peli rosa desviaba la mirada ~ ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?~ pensó viendo más detenidamente al oji ónix que no sabía si ahora estaba rojo por sus mareos o estaba sonrojado pero ¿Por qué el "cabeza de flama" se sonrojaría?~ pensó confuso mientras caminaba hacia los puestos vacíos en el vagón del tren.

~Como siempre estos dos pelean~ pensó Happy siguiéndolos tranquilamente ~Espero que los dos idiotas no descubran a las chicas~ pensó mientras sacaba un pescado para empezar a comerlo y mirando a un lugar no muy alejado de donde estaban ellos.

Mientras el peli azul y el peli rosa caminaban hacia únicos puestos que estaban libres, estaban tres personas y una gata "escondidas" aunque en realidad llamaban mucho la atención esas eran Erza, Lucy, Charle y Wendy que iban con disfraces pensados por erza que no cumplían con el propósito de pasar desapercibidas.

-Erza-san creo que vestidas de esta forma llamaremos la atención- dijo Wendy con una gota estilo anime detrás de su cabeza al verse usando el traje que había elegido Erza para las tres.

-No digas tonterías Wendy- dijo Erza asomándose un poco para ver mejor a la pareja-Nuestros trajes son únicos y pasan desapercibidos- dijo orgullosa de ella misma mientras la rodeaban brillos.

-Yo creo que Wendy tiene razón- dijo Lucy en un suspiro mientras miraba a la pareja que estaban más que dispuestas a juntar.

-Dejen de quejarse además nos miramos bien- dijo Erza algo molesta asustando a sus compañeras de equipo.

-No creo que andar vestidas de traje de conejo sea un disfraz efectivo- dijo Charle resignada porque no haría cambiar la opinión de Erza para que las otras dos chicas y la peli roja se cambiaran a su ropa normal.

-¡Cállense!- dijo Erza muy molesta casi en un grito ~Les presto mis geniales disfraces y se quejan~ pensó realmente molesta y ofendida.

-Erza-san no grite- dijo Wendy nerviosa porque Natsu las oyera después de todo él tenía un muy buen oído y olfato ya que es un Dragón Slayer.

-Si Erza nos descubrirán-dijo Lucy igual de nerviosa que Wendy tratando de calmar a la peli roja que se miraba claramente molesta porque a nadie a excepción de ella le gustaban sus "disfraces".

-Chicas parecen que Gray y Natsu ya llegaran a sus asientos- dijo Charle viendo a la pareja de chicos que estaban a unos pasos de llegar a los puestos vacíos al final del vagón mientras que las chicas voltearon a ver a los dos chicos un poco alejados de ellas.

-Charle ya sabes que hacer-dijo Erza decidida mientras se cambiaba a un traje de mesero y se recogía el cabello para que nadie sospechara que era ella.

-Sí, si- dijo Charle suspirando mientras sujetaba a Erza que saco un carrito de comida de-quien-sabe-donde- Velocidad máxima- dijo sacando sus alas y volando rápidamente en dirección a los dos jóvenes.

Charle llevaba a Erza volando rápido, la peli roja disfrutaba mucho el mini viaje hasta que estaban centímetros de Gray y Natsu y chocaban con ellos por "accidente" mientras pasaban dijeron un "disculpen" casi en un susurro pero ninguno de los dos chicos lo escucho. Los dos chicos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo en una de las largas sillas (ya que eran para uso de dos personas) en una posición algo comprometedora con el peli rosa con los brazos en el pecho del peli azul para que no le cayera encima, el peli azul con los brazos colocados a cada lado de la cabeza del oji ónix, ambos sonrojados y sorprendidos por la cercanía que tenían los dos de sus labios mientras ninguno de los dos no separaba su vista de los ojos del otro. Los dos no pensaban en ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa posición? Se concentraron en la mirada del otro, Charle y Erza se detuvieron cerca de los dos para ver si alguno de ellos se atrevía a deshacerse de la poca distancia que se tenían, Happy se atragantaba con el pescado que se estaba comiendo viendo la escena aguantando sus ganas de reír y Lucy y Wendy estaban curiosas y atentas por si ocurría algo.

~Parece que funciono~ pensó Erza con una gran sonrisa de orgullo mientras no separaba la vista de los dos miembros del gremio que al parecer no se movían de su posición y solamente se miraban a los ojos- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Bésense ya!- dijo algo desesperada y emocionada mientras levantaba un poco su tono de voz.

-¡Erza!-dijo Charle en un susurro mientras le tapaba la boca a la peli roja- Recuerda que estamos escondiéndonos- dijo molesta regañando a Erza que estaba emocionada.

-Lo siento pero esto me desespera- dijo Erza ahora en un susurro mientras le hacía señas a Lucy y Wendy que estaban atentas por si ocurría algo de improviso.

-Parece ser que Erza no conoce el significado de esconderse- dijo Happy dejando salir un suspiro mientras veía a la peli roja que se identificaba muy bien aun con su "disfraz de mesero" haciendo señas algo extrañas puestos de distancia de donde se encontraba ella ~Pero logro una parte del plan~ pensó divertido viendo que ninguno de los idiotas reaccionaba aún.

-¿Qué querrá decirnos Erza-san?- pregunto Wendy a Lucy mientras miraba las extrañas señales que hacía la peli roja escondida a dos puestos de la escena que provocaron.

-No lo sé- dijo Lucy suspirando- Tenemos que enseñarle el significado de esconderse a Erza- dijo dejando escapar otro suspiro viendo a la peli roja que llamaba mucho la atención.

Mientras Erza hacia "señales" que se habían vuelto una extraña danza, Gray y Natsu habían olvidado que estaban en el tren ya que por un momento al peli rosa se le olvido el mareo mientras miraba al peli azul a los ojos perdiéndose profundamente en ellos y el peli azul estaba en la misma situación, los dos sentían el aliento de ambos mezclándose, el peli azul tomo la iniciativa de avanzar para romper la distancia entre ambos y el peli rosa no oponía resistencia alguna.

~Vamos, vamos, ¡VAMOS!~ gritaba Erza en su mente observando que los dos quedaban a milímetros de sus labios mientras se emocionaba cada vez más, si esta parte del plan no funcionaba sería algo complicado seguirlo pero para eso con Mirajane tenían varios planes pensados desde hace tiempo.

~ ¿Qué demonios pasa?~ pensó Natsu aún concentrado en la mirada azul del mago de hielo mientras sentía más cerca de sus labios el aliento algo fresco de este ~ ¿P…..por qué mi cuerpo no responde? ¿Por qué ya no me siento mareado? ¿Por qué espero que el cabeza de hielo termine de cortar la distancia que tenemos en nuestros labios?~ pensó mientras empezaba a sentir que se sonrojaba más de lo que estaba y se ponía más nervioso.

~ ¿Por qué quiero acercarme más?~ pensó Gray sin dejar de ver esos lindos ojos ónix de los cuales antes se burlaba pero ahora los miraba como la cosa más hermosa del mundo ~ ¿Por qué quiero besar a este idiota? ¿Por qué me parece lindo? ¿Por qué no se pone como idiota? ¿Por qué no se aleja de mí?~ pensó mientras una sonrisa se le empezaba a formar en su rostro.

El peli azul se acercaba más a los labios que ansiaba probar hace tiempo aunque no lo admitiría, el peli rosa también esperaba ansioso de saber probar los labios del mago de hielo aunque también su orgullo no lo permitiría admitirlo, quedaban a pocos milímetros de sus labios mientras los dos comenzaban a entre cerrar los ojos. Aprovechando el momento y gracias a las señales extrañas de la peli roja, Lucy y Wendy corrieron en silencio donde estaban Erza y Charle para poder observar mejor encontrándose con la escena de los dos tortolos que hizo que la rubia se tapara la boca para no gritar y la peli azul quedara muy sorprendida y sonrojada al ver a los dos chicos tan cerca uno del otro a punto de besarse.

-Natsu-san se olvidó de sus mareos- dijo Wendy en un susurro pero se logró escuchar el tono algo burlón que utilizo la pequeña Dragón Slayer mientras tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón ya sabemos cómo calmarlo- dijo Lucy siguiendo el juego de la pequeña mientras se le contagiaba la sonrisa de Wendy.

-Shh cállense-dijo Happy que estaba junto a ellas para no distraer o interrumpir a los dos tortolos a punto de unir sus labios, al gato azul le gustaban las bromas pero esto era serio no podían arruinarlo.

-Mo~ Happy me sorprende que no quieras bromear- dijo Lucy en un susurro algo extrañada de que el gato bufón no quisiera bromear con ellas mientras Happy ignoraba a la rubia- Happy ahora me ignoras- dijo dolida y divertida al parecer al gato azul si les estaba apoyando.

-Happy me impresionas has madurado un poco- dijo Charle algo sorprendida por la actitud del gato azul.

-Charle ¿Quieres un pescado?- pregunto Happy en el mismo tono que siempre mientras movía su cola feliz mente.

~Parece ser que me equivoque sigue siendo el mismo idiota~ pensó Charle mientras le salía una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza.

Volviendo con los dos idiotas, lo dos habían cerrado completamente sus ojos, el peli rosa había colocado inconscientemente sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peli azul mientras este se acercaba más, sus alientos se unían en uno solo y el mago de hielo decidió romper la distancia que tenían depositándole un beso torpe y tierno al mago de fuego. Las tres chicas que los miraban y los dos gatos que estaban con ellas quedaron atónitos con la escena que tenían enfrente de ellos, Gray y Natsu se estaban besando frente a sus ojos, un beso tierno y torpe pero era un beso.

-¡EHHH!- dijeron todas los "espías" de la pareja y Happy viendo la escena que parecía irreal frente a sus ojos.

Cada uno tuvo su reacción, Happy que comía su pescado lo dejo caer al suelo cosa muy rara en él, Charle no creía aun que los dos se estaban besando, Wendy estaba muy sonrojada y en shock porque pensaba igual que Charle, Erza se desmayó en los brazos de Lucy y la rubia trataba de despertar a la peli roja inconsciente en sus brazos mientras ella estaba tan sonrojada como Wendy.

-Erza realmente no soporta ver alguna escena de amor- dijo Lucy sosteniendo a la peli roja que estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Gray entreabrió uno de sus ojos para ver al peli rosa debajo de él, encontrándose con Natsu sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras que el peli azul sonreía en el beso cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el peli rosa que se negaba en abrir sus ojos. El beso duro algunos minutos hasta que los pulmones de ambos exigían oxígeno para respirar, lentamente el peli azul se separó de los labios del peli rosa mientras abría los ojos por completo y miraba a Natsu recuperando la respiración y que todavía se negaba a abrir sus ojos.

~Nunca pensé que un beso podía ser tan….especial~ pensó Natsu sin quitar sus brazos del cuello de Gray que hacía imposible que este se pudiera separar del cuerpo del peli rosa ~Tal vez fue un sueño…..jaja~ pensó mientras se ponía nervioso y se negaba a abrir sus ojos para no despertar de su "sueño" según él.

~Definitivamente no me arrepiento de nada~ pensó Gray contemplando la vista de Natsu sonrojado y sin querer abrir aún sus ojos que parecía pensar en que el beso que dieron fue un sueño- ah- suspiro divertido- no fue un sueño idiota~ - dijo con un tono juguetón mientras lo susurraba cerca del oído del peli rosa lo cual causo que abriera los ojos muy ampliamente.

-Per…. ¡pervertido!- grito Natsu sonrojado sintiendo un escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar como susurro la respuesta de la duda que había en su mente acaso ahora el cabeza de hielo podía leer mentes- Quítate de encima ¡pervertido!- grito sonrojado mientras tiraba a Gray al suelo y se sentaba de golpe en la silla y desviaba la mirada.

-Itte, ¡idiota! ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Gray molesto mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sobaba la cabeza porque había caído de cabeza por la manera que lo empujo el peli rosa, al no obtener respuesta del mago de fuego- ah- suspiro cansado ~No pensé que fuera tan tímido siendo tan ruidoso~ pensó viendo divertido al peli rosa que se negaba a verlo a los ojos mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué sucedió Lucy?- pregunto Erza despertando de su desmayo mientras se sentaba y miraba que ahora ninguno de los chicos se hablaba o mencionaba alguna palabra.

-Natsu lo arruino todo- dijo Lucy suspirando rendida mientras tenía una gota estilo anime al igual que los demás.

-Eso es típico de él- dijo Charle suspirando igual que Lucy mientras solo observaba que los dos parecían no querer hablarse en un tiempo.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Erza suspirando- No hay otra forma los juntare a golpes-dijo decidida a ir y golpear a los dos inmaduros pero Lucy y Wendy la detenían para que no arruinara sus planes.

-Erza-san cálmese- dijo Wendy agarrando uno de los brazos de la peli roja para que esta no avanzara pero era obvio que ni ella ni Lucy tenían tanta fuerza como Erza.

-Si Erza déjalos, para algo estamos encubiertas- dijo Lucy sujetando de la cintura a Erza para que no fuera hacia donde Gray y Natsu-por cierto ¿Dónde está Happy?- pregunto curiosa viendo alrededor para encontrar al gato azul.

-Cierto- dijo Erza más calmada- ¿Dónde se metió Happy?- pregunto viendo a las dos chicas que las sostenían- ya suéltenme no haré nada- dijo soltando un suspiro y sentándose en la silla para dos personas mientras observaba alrededor buscando a Happy.

Continuara...

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí les dejo la conty espero les haya gustado, les diré un secreto mi personaje favorito es Erza me hace reír como puede controlar a todos porque le tienen miedo xD ahora una sección de preguntas: _

_-¿Dónde está Happy?- no les diré. _

_¿Erza es una loquilla?- si XD me encanta Erza._

_¿Habrán más parejas?- si las habrán pero más adelante. _

_¿Aceptarían una pareja extraña que tengo en mente?-la pareja es Lucy x Juvia (se me ocurrió porque sería gracioso ya que se supone que Juvia odia a Lucy y como dicen del odio al amor hay un paso)._

_-¿Natsu es un idiota?- si arruinando todo ¬-¬ _

_-¿Gray es un pervertido?-lo supe desde el primer capítulo de la serie en donde el aparece lol _

_-¿Qué hará el desaparecido Happy?- no les diré. _

_-¿Por qué Erza menciona que tenían muchos planes con Mira desde antes?- fácil ellas dos emparejaron a los dos idiotas desde pequeñas. _

_-¿Les agrado la primera parte del plan?- quiero saberlo. _

_Bueno no más preguntas, me despido de ustedes, bye abrazos y besos._


	3. ¡Plan! ¿Fase 2?

_Bueno he aparecido durante un tiempo pero he pasado por tanto... la U no es bonita menos cuando no se tiene tiempo de estudiar porque trabajas.. también me deprimí por un tiempo pero ahora estoy mejor... así que aparecí por un tiempo mientras tengo vacaciones~ _  
_Bueno les dejo aquí el capítulo 3 yay por fin lo termine... espero les guste~ _

-kujujuju- dijo Happy con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba al peli azul y al peli rosa- ne, ne Natsu –dijo viendo al peli rosa que aún se negaba a ver a Gray-

-…- Natsu no dijo nada ignorando al gato azul mientras miraba hacia la ventana y Gray lo miraba algo molesto y divertido al peli rosa.

-¡NATSU!- grito Happy molesto en el oído que hizo que el peli rosa saltara del susto y se cayera al suelo dándose un golpe en el trasero.

-¿Qué te pasa Happy? ¿Por qué me asustas así? –pregunto Natsu viendo molesto al gato peli azul que le tiraba una mirada sombría lo que lo asusto un poco.

-¡IDIOTA! Yo te estaba llamando y tú no me prestabas atención eres cruel Natsu- dijo Happy en tono dolido y algo divertido por lo que iba a suceder en unos momentos.

-Hey no llames idiota a Natsu, Happy- decidió hablar Gray que solo estaba observando pero al escuchar al gato azul llamar idiota a su idiota lo molesto mientras Natsu se sorprendió al escuchar al peli azul defendiéndolo-solo yo puedo llamarlo idiota- dijo molesto aun sin saber lo que decía exactamente.

-¿A quién demonios le dices idiota? Tu ¡pervertido!- grito Natsu molesto encarando a Gray mirándolo con una mirada que podría asesinar a alguien.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo te llamo como yo quiero idiota!- grito Gray molestándose más y mirando al peli rosa de la misma manera que él lo veía.

-Chi-chicos… tranquilícense- dijo Happy nervioso al ver como los dos se miraban mal y estaban a punto de pelear con magia y lo ignoraban por completo.

-¿Quieres pelea ojos inclinados?- grito Natsu levantándose del suelo y sacando fuego de su mano y se ponía en posición de pelea.

-Ja, venga- dijo Gray molesto juntando sus manos para poder hacer su magia de hielo preparado a pelear.

-¡DETENGANSE!-grito Happy poniéndose en medio de los dos pero lo único que consiguió fue quemado y después congelado porque ya habían empezado la pelea-eso fue cruel-dijo congelado en un cubo de hielo.

-Lo siento Happy- dijeron Gray y Natsu al mismo tiempo mientras el peli rosa ayudaba a que el gato azul se descongelara.

-Eso fue cruel- dijo Happy deprimido en un rincón mientras comía un pescado e ignoraba a la pareja que estaba pidiéndole disculpas.

_Mientras tanto con las chicas. _

-Pobre Happy-dijo Wendy viendo al gato en un rincón después de ser congelado y quemado por el par de idiotas.

-Se lo merecía por poner a pelear al par de idiota- dijo Charle dejando salir un suspiro.

-Por cierto- dijo Lucy llamando la atención de todas que solo la voltearon a ver para indicarle que escuchaban- no creo que Happy desapareciera y no hiciera nada- dijo pensativa poniendo a las demás chicas del mismo modo.

-Yo creo que fue a conseguir más comida- dijo Charle desinteresada porque miraba a Happy como un idiota pero no lo era.

-No creo el siempre empaca mucha comida- dijo Lucy pensando aún en que fue a hacer Happy los minutos que desapareció.

_-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Happy se había desaparecido en el momento que todos estaban distraídos con el beso de aquellos dos magos de Fairy Tail. La razón por la que el gato azul había desaparecido fue porque sabía que esa parte del plan iba a fallar, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues Mirajane le había dicho que lo arruinarían. Algo que impresionaba al gato azul era que maga de clase S era muy inteligente, se podría decir que incluso más que Erza en ese campo, aunque bueno Erza no era muy buena en varios campos pero en otros si lo era. _

_El gato azul llego al siguiente vagón del tren donde se encontraba con la cómplice numero 3 aunque era la persona menos esperada para todo el mundo, ¿Quién era esta persona? Pues era una peli azul con una mirada del mismo color, esa era Juvia alguien que sorprendía que estuviera ayudando que su querido Gray-sama estuviera con otra persona. _

_-¡Juvia!- dijo Happy emocionado volando donde estaba la peli azul sentada esperando al gato azul._

_-Happy ¿Ya es tiempo de que haga lo que me dijo Mirajane-san?- dijo Juvia con una sonrisa sincera estaba dispuesta a ayudar que su querido Gray-sama fuera feliz._

_-Me impresiona que nos ayudes a juntar a tu amado Gray- dijo Happy sentándose a la par de la maga de agua para platicar un poco con ella pues tenía curiosidad si alguien amaba a otra persona haría todo lo posible para que estuviera con ella. _

_-La verdad antes Juvia no lo haría pero sé que Gray-sama no amara a Juvia nunca, además creo que Juvia ama a otra persona, me impresiona que Juvia ame a otra persona que no sea Gray-sama- dijo sonriendo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras su acompañante sonrió feliz._

_-Se puede saber ¿Quién es esa persona tan especial?- dijo Happy feliz y con algo picardía en sus palabras haciendo sonrojar a la maga de agua. _

_-Ju-Juvia…T-te…lo dirá Happy pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie- dijo Juvia viendo con mucha seriedad al gato azul el cual seguía con su sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¡Aye!-_

_-Está bien- dijo Juvia tomando un poco de aire- Quien le gusta a Juvia es…-dijo bajando su tono de voz y jugando con sus dedos –Es Lucy-san…-pronuncio el nombre con un gran sonrojo en su rostro mientras el gato sonreía no muy sorprendido._

_-Me lo imagine- dijo Happy levantándose de donde se sentó y viendo a una peli azul sorprendida. –Antes que me preguntes solo te diré esto "Del odio al amor hay un paso"- dijo sorprendiendo más a la maga de agua. _

_-Tienes razón Happy- dijo Juvia levantándose también de su puesto para mirar con una gran sonrisa al gato azul. ~Nadie se imagina que este gato sea tan inteligente, por algo es el cómplice número 1 de Mirajane-san~ pensó sin dejar de sonreír por lo menos podía hablar con alguien sobre sus sentimientos ya no se sentía tan mal. _

_-Por cierto Juvia si quieres te ayudo con Lucy- dijo Happy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que la maga de agua se sonrojará hasta las orejas. _

_-Sera un gusto que Happy ayude a Juvia- dijo Juvia nerviosa y sonrojada también sumamente feliz de poder acercarse a su amada. _

_-¡Bien comencemos con el plan! ¡Aye!- dijo Happy emocionado y Juvia solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de afirmación. _

_Happy le indico a Juvia que esperara su señal para que entrara como si estuviera buscando donde sentarse y se acercará a la pareja a unir y a su persona. Cuando el gato azul llego al vagón donde estaban Gray y Natsu no se sorprendió cuando ambos estaban sin verse tan siquiera. Se acercó a ellos y porque lo ignoraban se armó una pelea que resulto en dañar solo al pobre Happy. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Volviendo con la pareja y Happy. _

-Eso fue muy cruel los dos son malos ¿Tanto me odian?- dijo Happy sollozando mientras temblaba porque aún tenía frío por lo que lo congelaron segundos atrás.

-No te odiamos Happy todo lo empezó hielito- dijo Natsu serio mientras señalaba al peli azul que también estaba disculpándose con el pobre del gato azul.

-No es cierto todo fue tu culpa idiota- dijo Gray molesto porque le echaban la culpa a él- ¿Quieres pelea flamitas?- dijo viendo seriamente al peli rosa.

-Con mucho gusto hielito- dijo Natsu olvidándose de Happy y encarando de nuevo al mago de hielo.

Ambos chicos se levantaron para quedar frente a frente y empezar otra pelea en el tren haciendo suspirar a las chicas escondidas y al pobre de Happy que ya no se metería no quería salir congelado de nuevo o peor quemado. Así que sin esperar más le hizo una señal a Juvia para que viniera donde estaban ellos mientras los dos idiotas se peleaban solo con la mirada.

La maga de agua entendió claro la señal que era su turno de aparecer, lo que no sabía es que su verdadero amor estaba ahí la pudo divisar rápido por los atuendos que llevaban que resaltaban bastante. Rio un poco mientras caminaba hacia la pareja que no se preparaba al fin para poder pelear el uno con el otro.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Natsu-san!- dijo Juvia con una gran sonrisa mientras terminaba de caminar hacia donde estaban los demás magos de Fairy Tail pero ninguno de los magos sintió la presencia de la maga ni escucho que estaba les hablo.

-Esto será difícil- susurro Happy viendo que ninguno de los dos notaban a la maga de agua que los había llamado pero ellos seguían en su juego de miradas asesinas.

~Ignoran a Juvia eso no es bonito~ pensó Juvia haciendo un leve puchero en sus labios y decidió actuar para recibir la atención de ambos. -¡Gray-sama! No ignore a Juvia- hablo por segunda vez la maga de agua abrazando uno de los brazos del mago de hielo como siempre lo hacía, causando que Gray le prestara atención al igual de Natsu.

Ambos dejaron su pelea de miradas y vieron a la maga de agua, ambos molestos porque fueron interrumpidos por ella pero ambos molestos también por la misma razón con la maga de agua presente ya no podrían hablar de lo que paso antes de que llegará Juvia.

-Juvia quítate que pesas- dijo Gray algo molesto por sentir a la maga de agua tan cerca de su persona.

-Pero a Juvia le gusta estar así con Gray-sama- dijo Juvia acercándose más a Gray recibiendo una mirada molesta, la maga de agua la sintió pero si quería ayudar tenía que actuar como siempre lo hacía.

-Tks, Juvia ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Natsu con tono de molestia aun olvidando sus mareos ahora estaba concentrado en hacer que la maga de agua se separará de su Gray. ~Tks, tenía que venir ella, no es que me moleste. ¡A quien engaño! ¡Si me molesta!~ pensaba Natsu viendo fijamente a la pobre maga que ahora se sentía incomoda.

-Ju-Juvia…quiso tomar unas vacaciones por un tiempo-dijo Juvia algo nerviosa por la mirada que le dedicaba el Dragon Slayer a su persona.

_Con Erza y las demás. _

-Eso no me lo esperaba, Tks- dijo Erza ¿molesta? Por ver a Juvia eso arruinaría sus planes según ella.

-Me sorprende que Juvia estuviera por aquí- dijo Lucy algo molesta pero ocultando su molestia perfectamente. ~ ¿Por qué mi corazón se siente como si estuviera destrozado?~ pensaba Lucy mientras miraba la escena de Juvia y Gray.

Charle y Wendy no dijeron nada porque sabían todo el plan tanto por parte de Erza como por parte de Happy, aunque ambas sabían que los planes chocarían en cualquier momento.

~Deberían de hablar bien sus planes~ pensaban Charle y Wendy mientras dejaban salir un gran suspiro que pasó desapercibido por las otras dos magas.

~ ¡Maldición! Esto me perjudicara mis planes~ pensaba Erza muy molesta. ~ Me la pagaras Happy por no haberme dicho nada de esto~ pensó la peli roja mientras sonreía observando al gato azul.

_Volviendo con Happy y los demás._

Happy sentía como si su fin estuviera cerca pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento y concentrarse en lo que sucedía en ese momento. El gato azul reía internamente viendo como Natsu no dijo nada más y solo se dedicaba a mirar. El mago de hielo tratando de alejar a la maga de agua y esta solo se aferraba más a Gray haciendo que el peli rosa se pusiera cada vez molesto.

-Aye, Juvia ¿Por qué no vienes a la misión con nosotros?- dijo Happy con una gran sonrisa sabiendo las razones por las cuales lo decía.

-Juvia estará encantada de ir con ustedes- dijo Juvia con una gran sonrisa y abrazando más fuerte a Gray el cual seguía luchando para librarse de su seguidora.

-¡No! ¡No puedes acompañarnos!- hablo/grito Natsu levantándose nuevamente de su asiento mirando seriamente a la maga de agua que se alejó un poco de su Gray-sama y sorprendiendo al gato azul y todos los demás en especial a Gray.

~Acaso… ¿¡Acaso esta celoso!?~ Se preguntó muy sorprendido Gray al ver la actitud del mago de fuego.

~ ¡Funciono!~ gritaban felizmente Happy y Juvia en su mente viendo los claros celos del peli rosa salir a flote.

Si de nuevo Natsu había olvidado sus mareos pero ahora era otro el motivo, ese motivo eran celos, y se notaban a kilómetros que eran celos. Al ver su propia actitud Natsu salió, como pudo, corriendo de ese lugar, no soportaba ver al mago de hielo con la maga de agua. Eso sí lo hacía enfurecer y mucho enserio era la primera vez en que le tenía tanto rencor a alguien de su propio gremio.

Todos en especial Gray, se sorprendieron al ver la reacción del peli rosa, eso nadie lo esperaba realmente el peli rosa se había molestado con la maga de agua. Pero lo que nadie más esperaba es que Gray se soltará bien de Juvia y fuera detrás del Dragon Slayer de fuego, eso sí dejo a todos demasiados sorprendidos.

_Con Happy, Juvia y las demás._

Erza, Lucy, Charle y Wendy al ver que los dos magos desaparecían de su vista se acercaron dónde estaban Juvia y Happy. Todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos no se esperaban esa reacción por parte del impulsivo de Natsu.

-Eso si no lo esperaba…-dijo Happy muy sorprendido viendo como la pareja se alejaba de su vista.

-Es muy sorprendente…-hablo Erza ya más relajada. –Tal vez no sea necesario que haga la parte de mi plan- se dijo a sí misma pero el gato azul la escucho.

-No deberías de olvidarlo Erza-hablo Charle en un susurro para que solo la maga de equipamiento la escuchará.

-Sabía que Natsu era impulsivo pero no pensé que tanto y también Gray no espere que fuera detrás de Natsu- dijo Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa sin voltear a ver a Juvia, ya que su corazón aún se sentía dolido al verla.

-Juvia sigue sorprendida- dijo Juvia un poco nerviosa por estar al lado de la persona que amaba.

-Espero que no se peleen más de lo que ya estaban. Me pregunto ¿Qué estarán haciendo?- dijo Happy algo serio pero siempre con su tono juguetón acercándose a la gata blanca. -¿Quieres un pescado Charle?- dijo feliz.

-No gracias- dijo Charle de forma cortante ignorando al gato azul que quería llamar su atención de nuevo.

-Natsu-san solo no arruina más las cosas- dijo Wendy algo nerviosa por saber que pasaría después ya que si esta parte del plan funcionaba no harían la parte del plan de Erza.

_Espero les haya gustado hace tiempo no escribía... he perdido práctica~ espero les gustará.. espero volver pronto_

_Ahora una pequeña sección de preguntas xD_

_¿Que pasará entre Natsu y Gray? -No les diré xD si soy malota(?)_

_¿Cuál será la parte del plan de Erza? -Pues no les diré tampoco. _

_¿Juvia y Lucy serán pareja? -Eso si se los diré y si~ también quiero hacer otras parejas pero estoy pensando cuales~ _

_¿Habrán más celos? -Claro que sí, a mi me encantan los celos xD_

_Bye bye~ nos leemos luego_


End file.
